Yu-gi-oh Dimensional Conflict
by Forestfleet
Summary: The Astral World and Barian World start fighting, and it's up to a kid, and a ragtag group of people to help him save Earth. Armed with the Rank-up Magic Argent Chaos Force will he succeed? Accepting OC's via PM. This does not follow the original show too closely.
1. Chapter 1

Dimensional Conflict chapter 1: The Battle ignites! Argent Chaos Force

Author's notes: This will not be in the same continuity as Zexal, but it has the Barian and Astral World. This story will accept OC's and information will be at the bottom. In fact, this is an OC story.

There were six Barian emperors. Everyone expected seven, but there was only six. They had Numbers ranging from 102 to 107, but no one had Number 101. The Barians were threatened by the Astral World, so they declared war, and in the middle of that war was Earth.

The scientists were soon finishing their experiments. "How useful, and selfless of you, a thirteen year old to join our experiments," said the head scientist. He was obviously flattering the boy.

The boy had a ring around his finger. It could capture the Barians ace cards called "Over-Hundred Numbers". Chris called it the Umbral Hand for he ran Umbrals and it was a ring that shot out an ethereal hand.

"Finally, here's the card that you will need for this," the head scientist said, and gave him a card. It was called Rank-up Magic Argent Chaos Force. "Use it well!"

Chris nodded, and left.

He continued on walking, wondering how hard it would be to save Earth. Very few people knew about it, and Chris just so happened to have found out. For something top secret they sure were lousy at hiding it.

Chris went into a public bathroom to consider what he just did. He examined himself closely, as if he didn't know who he was anymore. He had messy black hair that partially covered his forehead, brown eyes that were nearly black and a small moustache.

His attire consisted of a white shirt that had orange sleeves, and he had indigo jeans. He also had a dogotal watch that was purple around the clock part, and black everywhere else.

He continued staring at his reflection, contemplating his decision, when he heard a loud bang.

He raced out the door only to see someone on the ground, unconscious. The opponent had a symbol on his forehead. The Barian symbol. His clothes were all leather, and his face was taut and grim, while his skin was pale. His eyes looked like he hadn't had sleep for years.

The opponent snickered, and laughed. Chris then said,"If you want a duel then you got one."

The man looked at him, and laughed. "You're just some kid."

Chris then said,"So you aren't afraid of dueling me then, right?"

The man then grunted. Preparing his D-pad he said,"Let's go, brat!"

Chris simply started his D-pad, and put his D-gazer on.

"Duel!" they both simultaneously said.

Chris: 4000 Bruce: 4000

"I'll go first," Chris said. He looked at his hand, and then started his turn. "I summon out Umbral Ghoul (1800/0)."

A pool of darkness appeared. From the shadows came a beat that was purple, and covered in a dark-green coat. It's body looked nearly skeletal, but also glossy.

Chris said,"I use it's effect to decrease it's attack points to 0." The ghoul then laughed as its strength was sapped (1800 - 0).

"What was the purpose of that?" Bruce asked.

Chris then said,"Simple. From the voids of darkness, by a contract bound by this demon, I can special summon Umbral Will-O'- the-Wisp (0/0)." The area around them turned dark, and then a blue light appeared. A fiend appeared with it. "Now, I can change Will-O'-the-Wisp's level to that of Ghoul's." The light then got brighter, and its level appeared above it. It then changed to four stars (1 - 4).

Bruce then asked,"An overlay?"

Chris said,"Yes. I overlay my two level four monsters to Xyz Summon out Kachi Kochi Dragon (2100/1300). Then I play Rank-up Magic Argent Chaos force!"

Author's notes: Short chapter, but here is the OC information.

They must be submitted via PM, and not in the comments.

For allies:

They must be Earthlings.

For Barians:

They must have an Over-Hundred Number, and a Legendary Number they are associated with. It doesn't have to be like the anime where you can only have 103 and 94. They aren't paired. Currently Number 101 and 46 are reserved. Also so is 107 and 44. Also, Barians must have past lives, and both the Over-Hundred Number and the Legendary Number has to play a part in their past life.

For all OC's here is the template

Name: (If a Barian I would prefer it's based on a star)

Age:

Appearance: (Both Human and Barian if applicable)

Deck: (If you are vague then I'm going to take as much artistic liberty as I want. Also it can be fanmade.)

Miscellaneous: (Anything random about your character)

History: (This includes past life if they are a Barian).


	2. Chapter 2

Dimensional Conflict chapter 2: Rank-up! Argent Chaos Force and Barian's force

Author's notes: 102 and 104 and 65 and 64 have been taken. The remaining Numbers left are: 103, 105, 106, 73, 94, and 54.

Also I forgot to put this on the OC submission form: personality.

Also, please please PLEASE put your character in a PM. This isn't me being picky as much as it's a rule on the site. I already had to tell someone to make another character (albeit very similar) last chapter.

Anyway, to out story:

Chris' card glowed in his hand. In the sky a portal opened up. Kachi Kochi Dragon then turned into the same glowing form that other monsters did when they were used to fuel an Xyz Summon. The monster shot into the air, and into the portal.

The portal then blew up in a fantastic multicolored explosion. Down from the heavens descended a new monster.

Unlike of the rough stony surface of the last monster, this monster was golden and smoother. Only around it's face was it rough. It lost the expression of rage, but now adopted the expression of happiness and benevolence.

"Come forth, **Cxyz Kami Kachi Kochi Dragon **(2400/1600)!" Chris shouted.

The other man just watched on like it was some old vanilla monster like Vorse Raider or Gemini Elf. If Chris were to normal summon Feral Imp them Bruce seemed like he would've had the same expression. Complete and utter boredom.

Chris then said,"I set two cards, and end my turn." Two cards materialized in front of the boy. One of them was Panic Shuffle. In the case the man summoned out a stronger monster then Chris could just use that card to not only stop the battle, but to add his new ace card back into his deck.

And even if the opponent bypassed that then Chris had another card up his sleeve, metaphorically. Chris sometimes did talk to his deck, swearing they were dueling spirits, and yet other times he thought he was hallucinating.

It was Rainbow Kuriboh. A card who saved him a lot before. He had cast his deck aside for a while since he stopped dueling. It was for a month, but it was a long and torturous month. He did it because he lost an ante duel, a duel which put rare cards at sake.

Now Chris was using that old deck again, and now all of his friends were back with him.

Chris' adversary drew one card. They drew it slowly, as if pulling on it too hard would tear it in half. Bruce then said,"I summon Vampire Lady (1550/1550)."

What appeared before them then was a blue-green woman in a long purple dress. She looked rather relaxed, and her eyes were yellow. The eyes seemed to pierce into Chris soul.

Bruce then said,"I play Transmodify! This allows me to send Vampire Lady to the grave, and Special Summon Vampire Lord (2000/1500)!"

A man with purple skin appeared. His green hair went over one of his eyes. He wore a black cloak. He smiled at Chris deviously.

Bruce said,"I set a card, and end my turn."

Chris wondered for what reason Bruce would summon a monster that was weaker than his own. His dark eyes then wandered towards the set card on Bruce's field. Could that be it? He wondered.

Chris examined his hand. His Mystical Space Typhoon could deal with the threat.

Chris said,"I activate the Mystical Space Typhoon in my hand to destroy your set card." A ripple in space occurred, and it caused a typhoon to appear under Bruce's set card. Bruce smirked.

"In response to your spell card I activate my set card. Reveal, Vampire Takeover!"

"What does that do?" Chris asked.

Bruce then said,"Because I have only Zombie monsters on the field, and I have no active Field Spell card I can use the effect of this trap card to activate Vampire Kingdom directly from my deck!"

Dull, grey, smooth buildings burst out of the ground. On a distant hill was a castle. In the sky was an ominous red moon. behind the two duelists was a locked gate with spikes on the top of the gate.

Bruce then said,"My card has another effect. I use that effect to revive Vampire Lady."

Vampire Lady then appeared from a tombstone in a cemetery. Chris then said,"I see. Make your move." He was going to wait for the opponent to attack first.

Bruce said,"I declare an attack with Vampire Lord on your Kami Kachi Kochi Dragon."

Chris then said,"But your monster-" He stopped when Vampire Lord was covered in a dark aura.

The Vampire-wielding man then said,"Vampire Kingdom gives all my "Vampire" monsters 500 attack points during the Battle Phase."

Chris then said,"Then there will be no Battle Phase! First I play **Bullseye** **Attack**, which makes it so that when a monster is attacked it counts as an effect. Also, I activate my set Panic Shuffle!"

All of the duelists' monsters took a defensive position, as cards flew from the Graveyard, and into the players' decks. The boy's dark hair whipped around as a whirlwind of cards happened, even if it was rather small.

Bruce then asked,"What happened?"

"When an Xyz monster I control is targeted by an effect I can change all monsters on the field to Defence Position, and shuffle spell and trap cards into each player's respective decks from the grave," Chris explained.

Bruce grunted, and said,"I end my turn."

"Draw," Chris simply stated. With only a glance at his hand, Chris said,"I switch Kami Kachi Kochi Dragon to Attack Position."

With a might roar, the monster prepared it's battle stance. Chris said,"I can detach an overlay unit from my monster. It is the only monster that can attack this turn, but it will attack all monsters you control."

"What?" Bruce asked.

Chris smirked as his monster then went on a rampage, charging at the two monsters, and destroying them. After watching the savage destruction Chris said,"I set a card, and that will do for now."

Bruce then drew a card, and examined his hand It was big compared to Chris' hand with five cards instead of two. However, that didn't matter as he drew a very good card.

"I play Different Dimension Capsule! This allows me to banish one card I have in my deck, and in two turns I will receive that card! Now let me see here, yes! I will banish Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force!" Bruce said.

Chris' eyes widened a bit. Bruce could now summon a Cxyz.

Bruce then said,"Now I play Allure of Darkness. I draw two cards, and I banish a DARK monster, like my Vampire Sorcerer. Thn I play Burial from a Different Dimension to send it back from the Banish Zone to my Graveyard."

"The purpose of this?" Chris asked.

"Patience. Now, I banish my Vampire Sorcerer to summon one DARK "Vampire" monster with no need to tribute. I summon Shadow Vampire (2000/0)."

A man that was completely gray and red appeared. It looked almost lifeless, and oh so ominous. In one of it's hands was a morning star.

Bruce then said,"My monster will now Special Summon the Vampire Lord in my hand."

Shadow Vampire slowly turned to a tombstone. Bursting from that tombstone was a Vampire Lord. They both turned purple, with Vampire Lord being a brighter shade of purple.

Bruce shouted,"I overlay my two level five monsters to Xyz Summon Crimson Knight Vampire Bram (2500/0)!"

From the numerous colors of the explosion of an Xyz portal came a monster resembling Shadow Vampire. It was more lively, and carried a giant sword. The thick armor on the creature was purple and red, while the man was a more lively pale white man with blonde and silver hair.

Bruce then said,"I detach an overlay unit from Crimson Knight Vampire Bram to revive from your Graveyard Umbral Ghoul."

"From my Graveyard?" Chris asked. The Vampire pointed his sword at the Chris' D-pad, and shot a black beam of electricity. Out from the D-pad came Chris' Umbral Ghoul, which went to Bruce's side of the field now.

Bruce then said,"My monster revives the card from your Graveyard. The exchange is that now it's the only card that can attack this turn, but I wasn't going to attack anyway. I set a card, and it's your turn now."

Chris added another card to his hand. He looked at his three cards, one of them being Rainbow Kuriboh. The other two were another Umbral Ghoul, and Umbral Unform. Not too satisfied with this hand Chris then said,"I detach an overlay unit from Kami Kachi Kochi Dragon. Now I can attack all monsters you control once each."

Bruce then said,"That's useless, your monster only has enough attack to defeat-"

Chris then said,"I play Rush Recklessly to increase my monster's Attack Points by 700 (2400-3100)."

The golden smooth dragon then charged at Umbral Ghoul, destroying it with ease (Bruce: 4000-2700). The dragon then focused it's gaze on Crimson Knight Vampire Bram. Within only seconds the vampire was destroyed by the golden beast (Bruce: 2700-2100).

Chris then said,"I end my turn." He was glad that the threat was gone.

Bruce then cackled madly. "My monster has another effect you know! When it is destroyed it comes back from the Graveyard in face-up Defence Position!"

Chris then grunted as the monster came back again. Bruce then said,"I activate my face-down Pyro Clock of Destiny. Now the turn count is moved by one. That means my Capsule destroys itself."

"No..." Chris whispered.

Bruce then shouted,"I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force. I Rank-Up my Crimson Knight Vampire Bram!"

The Vampire turned into a green mass of energy before shooting into the sky. An explosion occurred, and a green sphere appeared in the sky.

"From the darkness of my heart and the Barian Forces I can call upon onto this fight-"

The monster descended. It Had a larger shield, and it's sword was even bigger, with barian energy flowing through the middle of it. No cloth covered the vampires body, only armor. Purple armor with red barian energy flowing through it.

"**Nightmare Blood Knight, Vampire Bram!" **


	3. Chapter 3

Dimensional Conflict chapter 3: Absolute Blood Knight! The Second Rank-up!

Author's notes: Well I have all of the barians that I need. Thankfully I have no excess of barians. Sorry to anyone else who wanted to make a barian OC, but all the spots are now closed.

Also, as a side note in chapter two there was a mistake. Different Dimension Capsule doesn't have a turn count meaning that Pyro Clock of Destiny does not actually affect it. Therefore, this will be changed to Altar of Restoration, assuming I remember. Don't hesitate to remind me.

Finally, some of the barians will be appearing in this chapter. Not all of them (in fact with one of them I couldn't do that), just some of them.

Oh, and thanks to UltimateIRS who has supplemented me with another antagonist who's name shall be secret for now.

On to the story:

"**Nightmare Blood Knight, Vampire Bram** (2800/0)!"

Bruce then said,"I use the other effect of Barian's Force to detach an overlay unit from your monster, and attach it to my own (1 - 0)(1 - 2), and your monster loses 300 attack points for each overlay unit detached (2400 - 2100). Chaos drain!"

It looked at Chris with it's pale expressionless face. Bruce grinned madly before saying,"By detaching an overlay unit I can banish one monster from either of our graveyards, and then my vampire gains attack equal to that monster's attack!"

An overlay unit ran into the sword, and an image of Chris' Umbral Ghoul. It turned into black stardust that made the flowing barian energy in the creature glow more radiantly as it's attack points went up by a considerable amount (2800 - 4600).

Bruce then pointed to Chris' monster, and said,"I declare an attack!"

Nightmare Blood Knight, Vampire Bram then stared emotionlessly at the monster before raising his sword into the air, and slashing it down onto the monster.

Well before a rainbow spiraled around it.

"Huh?" Bruce asked as for some reason there was a rainbow spiral around his monster.

Chris then smirked, and said,"When you attack with an Xyz Monster I can equip from my hand to your card my Rainbow Kuriboh. Now you can't attack with that monster as long as this card is equipped."

Bruce grunted, and examined the other two cards in his hand. He decided to set them. At the end of his turn his monster lost it's strength boost (4600 - 2800).

Chris drew another card. He smiled as it was Argent Chaos Force. It was sent there with Panic Shuffle a little earlier back. Chris knew he could do next to nothing in the situation still, and ended his turn.

Bruce drew another card, and said,"My turn." He then scowled at what he drew and said,"I end my turn again."

Chris then drew another card, and said,"I believe we're in a stalemate here. I play Spellbook Inside the Pot. This card will allow us to both draw three new cards." Chris drew his new cards, and looked at his hand.

It contained: Rank-up Magic Argent Chaos Force, Umbral Ghoul, Umbral Unform, Drewes the Duplicitous Druid, and Blustering Winds.

Chris then said,"I activate my Blustering Winds to give my Kami Kachi Kochi Dragon 1000 attack points (2100 - 3100). I now attack." Then the golden dragon rammed into the vampire, causing Bruce to wince at the minor damage inflicted to him (Bruce: 2100 - 1800).

Chris then said,"I end my turn."

Bruce then smirked and said,"My monster has a special ability. When it's destroyed then at the End Phase I can revive it." A tombstone appeared out of a portal, and the lid opened, only for the chaos vampire monster to rise from it. Bruce then said,"When it's summoned with no overlay units I can special summon one banished monster such as your Umbral Ghoul."

A bunch of stadust came together to form the shape of Umbral Ghoul, before dissipating, and leaving the umbral monster behind.

Bruce continued. "Once per turn when my monster has no overlay units I can tribute a monster I control, but my opponent owns to target one monster you control, and attach it to my own. Say goodbye to that Cxyz of yours!"

Chris monster then turned red, before going onto the opponent's side of the field, and converting into a chaos overlay unit. Bruce then said,"The vicious cycle will go on again and again. I detach an overlay unit to banish the detached monster (2800 - 4900)."

Someone watched the duel. He blinked before saying,"That's enough to defeat him. That's not how I want this story to play out. But there's not too much fun in predictability now, is there?"

Bruce then said,"My monster will finish this! Direct attack!"

Then a portal opened, and Rainbow Kuriboh appeared before expanding the rainbow triangle on its head to block the attack.

"What?" Bruce asked.

Chris then said,"Simple. When a direct attack is declared on me I can special summon my Rainbow Kuriboh to take the attack for me, but it's banished."

Bruce then said,"Go on with your turn. I'll win anyway."

The man who was observing the match then said,"Interesting. He's found a way to survive that. I must have forgotten about the second effect of Rainbow Kuriboh."

Chris then said,"I believe it's my turn now, draw!" He glanced at his hand before saying,"I summon my Umbral Ghoul, and use it's effect to reuse the contract (1800 - 0). It effect will now call forth Umbral Unform. Then I play Double summon to normal summon twice, and I call out Drewes the Duplicitous Druid. I overlay my three level four monsters to Xyz Summon Tinplate Archduke."

Chris then held a familiar card into the air. "I play Rank-up Magic Argent Chaos Force to rank that monster up into **Cxyz Gold Tinplate Archlord**!"

Meanwhile, in the Barian World other things were going on. Altarf was lying down on a chair. He had green skin. He hair was green as well, and came right down to his neck, with a silver ornament that had purple gems in it. His eyes were sly, and two purple markings were near them. Purple gems adorned his arms and legs, and on his belt was the barian emblem.

He then asked,"Do I really have to brainwash someone myself?"

"You have to get up, and do something sometime," Rodesa said, not looking away from her work. She was currently pouring some green liquid on a crystal.

Rodesa had a white veil with some gold accessories. Her hair was long, and light-green, her eyes purple, and on her forehead was a red gemstone. She had a pendant leading to large red gemstone, even larger than the one on her head, set into her chest. Her face was green, however she had a white masquerade-like mask with golden swirling designs on it.

Altarf then said,"Fine, I'll do it this time. At the very least I get something done. I wouldn't be surprised if you told me to do it if you just wanted to continue with your experiments."

"I do need the peace, Altarf. I need to study more into the rank-ups," Rodesa replied.

Altarf then asked,"You don't even care about this war, do you? You haven't participated in anything that has to do with this war, besides make those cards."

"Well I'm making a very strong rank-up card right now. It's going to be called Rank-up Magic Limited Barian's Force," Rodesa said.

"Whatever," Altarf said. He then said,"Well anyway, Saiph found another Numbers card for her collection. I wonder why she's collecting them."

"Who knows?" Rodesa shrugged.

Back to the duel a new monster had emerged on Chris field. The new monster's eyes were bloodshot. It arms were now muscular, and looked organic. It wore a golden suit now, with a golden sword. Angel wings were coming out of its back (2400/1400).

Chris said,"I use it's effect to detach an overlay unit (4-3) to flip your monster to Face-down Defence Position."

The monsters sword glowed bright yellow, before shooting a beam of light out at the vampire, causing it to retreat into its coffin, which then turned into a set card. Chris then said,"I now use my monster's other effect to once per turn flip a monster Face-up, and turn its attack points to 0."

"What?" Bruce asked, as his monster left it's coffin, but coughed and sneezed while it did (2800 - 0).

Chris pointed at the monster, and said,"I attack with my Steelplate." The knight then jumped, and slashed down onto the monster, and caused an explosion (Bruce: 1800 - 0).

Chris: Win

Bruce: lose

Chris then watched as the barian emblem dissipated on the man's head before going on his way.

The man watching them simply smiled before teleporting onto a roof, and watching from there.

Altarf appeared through a portal, and possessed the closest person with his Rank-up Magic Barian's Force. He then teleported away, but instead fo going back to the Barian World he decided to watch from a nearby alleyway, coincidentally where the last man watching was.

The boy then faced a fountain, and looked at the person behind it. He walked over to him, and said,"I challenge you to a duel."

Chris looked at him, and asked,"Who are you?"

"My name is Alexander Nami."

Author's notes: Well I just introduced a good bunch of submitted OC's. There's Altarf from JJun. Rodesa from YPROtaku169 or Y-tak. From UltimateIRS: Saiph. Alexander Nami is from utopianking.

This kid being possessed by a barian is going to be rather ironic, and you'll find out why.

Also, did it really take three chapters to beat one guy, especially without losing a single life point somehow?


End file.
